<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3. by Schweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514326">3.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet'>Schweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are the succulents I dream of decorating my first apartment with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resilient to drought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still in need of a gentle touch and humble heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands that I am still teaching to be soft</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With thumbs that are a soft blue and not a forest green</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You come in so many shapes and sizes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could fit on the windowsill in my half bath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could be the centerpiece on my balcony from where I hang my rainbow flag</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would create an altar to you in my kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrounding you in friends of herbs and wildflowers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful whether you sit in a cracked bowl marked in sharpie or in a concrete hexagon gilded in rose and aquamarine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You come in a kaleidoscope of colours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With soft, plump leaves and a flowering bud nestled among prickly spikes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunlight reflects off you and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are a holographic psychedelia throwing life against my walls like Pollock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The canvas of my skin glows from the oxygen you produce</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I will greedily breathe it in and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Present my carbon dioxide for you to transform with your boldly beating heart</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>